Our Favourite Couples
by ShiningStarlight
Summary: Tatsumi came up with a great idea to get Athena's attention. A survey for our favourite couples on Saint Seiya! How will everyone react to this?
1. Default Chapter

So, here is the basic summary of the story. After the whole holy war thing, someone decided to take a survey of the top favourite yaoi and non-yaoi couples. It's quite funny, sorry if I make Shun look too innocent, I couldn't resist. If anyone has a suggestion of a couple please tell me. Please review, thank you!

* * *

Tatsumi rushed into the Master's temple where all the saints were currently crying in joy (I don't if Tatsumi even knew about Sanctuary or knows the gold saints, but for the sake of the story he does). The house keeper (well, I think he's the house keeper, if anyone please tell me) has been getting quite jealous of all the attention Saori has been giving to her saints over the past weeks. Now, as we all know, Tatsumi isn't the type of guy to back down easily. So our favourite servant of the Kido mansion did a little survey with some people (don't ask me who) and made a top favourite list hoping to get the goddess to notice him (like a goddess has time for people like him). 

"I think he has finally lost it." Seiya said watching Tatsumi jump around the room and holding a piece of paper like it was gold. "Well, laugh it up people because I have something that will blow all of you away!" Tatsumi laughed ignoring Seiya's comment. "I do not understand how you will blow us away with wind." Shaka said confused. "I think it's a type of speech." Mu answered the confused gold saint.

As everyone wondered what Tatsumi's big plan was the house keeper cleared his throat. "Ah-hem, announcing my big and very superior plan." He said loudly so everyone can hear. "I have in my hands a very important and great announcement…"

After about 20 minutes of saying how great his list was without getting to the point all the saints were getting very impatient. "Just get on with it!" Someone shouted (probably Seiya).

Tatsumi shot his audience a glare and muttered something about them not able to tell a good speech when they saw one. "The highly scientific survey of the favourite couples of Sanctuary, and best of all, more than 80 of it is yaoi!" All the saints looked like a new war was about to begin. Everyone was silent until Shun broke it, "What's yaoi?" The Andromeda saint asked out loud.

Everyone decided to ignore Shun's comment for they are afraid that Ikki would kill them if they told him. Tatsumi choose this moment to gloat, he had silenced the saints of Athena (not something anyone could do). "The number one couple is none other than Shun and Hyoga!" The house keeper announced.

Hyoga looked at his feet blushing like a tomato. More than any other time of his life, he wished he could just evaporate or disappear or something to get him out of there right this instant. "I still don't know what yaoi is?" Shun asked but was still ignored by everybody. Milo was the first one to burst out laughing and soon many others followed expect for Camus (the guy never laughs), Hyoga (still looking at his feet), Ikki (wanting to kill Tatsumi for making a fool out of his baby brother) and Shun (who still didn't know what yaoi is and therefore very confused that everyone was laughing).

"Yeah laugh it up Milo while you still can." Tatsumi smirked and Milo suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?" The Scorpio saint asked but he already had some kind of idea. "I mean that you are in second place." The house keeper smirked again. "With who?" Milo asked even though he already knew the answer. "Our favourite Mr. No-emotion Camus." No one laughed this time, they were all to scared of what Camus would do to them (almost as scared of Ikki). Camus who was holding on to a glass cup crushed it in his hands. "EVERYONE RUNNNNNNNNN!" Hyoga shouted knowing what his teacher would do next and everyone followed his advice and ran out as fast as possible.

The list announcing would continue tomorrow morning as the announcer didn't make it out on time. And that the 13th house would need thawing out, somehow Camus made it out just fine not saying a word to anyone. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow." Aiolia said. "You actually want to listen to him?" Shura exclaimed. "No, but it seems that our goddess has just made it one of the requirements to know these things." Aiolia said solemnly. "When did she do that?" Mu asked. "She just posted it on the door." Aiolia answered pointing to the bulletin board.

* * *

Very Important News

It has just been made a necessary requirement to know the couples my gracious house keeper as made for you. Anyone who disobeys will go to Sounion Cape (if that's how you spell it and Kanon gulped when he read that part).

Your beautiful and extremely fair goddess Athena

* * *

The saints all stared, "Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." Seiya said as he left. Mu and Aldebaran went back to their temple hoping for the best. Saga and Kanon went back to Gemini temple dreading the worst. Deathmask looked like he was going to kill the first person that said anything about him. Aiolia left grumbling to him self about he knew this was coming. Shaka went with Dohko to look for his heart medication (Shaka not Dohko, the Libra saint is 18 right now); since Shaka is so skinny, he has a extremely weak heart. Milo went back to his temple thinking about Camus, he actually didn't mind pairing him and the Aquarius saint together. Aiolos said something about he's finally alive again and still have to deal with these types of things and left. Shura thought he had nothing to worry about because he thought he had stayed away from people so far and left without worry. Camus decided to follow Milo to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea but it only caused some whistling. Though his icy glare took of it. Aphrodite wondered if lots of people thought someone was in loved with him. He thought his looks must have had him voted a lot of times. 

"Wait, I still don't know what yaoi is!" Shun called after everyone but everyone only walked away faster not wanting to explain.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it's taking so long to update, school is an absolute killer with it being the last month and all, and it's mostly done now. This is just an additional chapter, doesn't really have anything to do with the plot of the story but you should read it any ways. Please review, thank you!

"Can't you hurry up?" Shouted the young goddess from the kitchen. "Well, I'm doing my best. You know how hard it is to melt one of these things." Seiya complained. "Can't you ask your teacher to melt it; I mean you **are** his favourite student." The Pegasus saint asked Hyoga who shook his head. "You know how Camus is, Tatsumi's very lucky this time." The Cygnus saint said not very regretfully. I mean the guy was making a huge fool out of them. If Camus didn't freeze him Hyoga probably would have, though Milo didn't seem to mind that much. The Aquarius and Scorpio's relationship was always pretty, um, tense. "Things aren't that bad, right?" Shiryu asked. "Well, if you count being made a fool of, being laughed at by who knows how many saints and forced to unfreeze the person who made a fool out of you good, then yeah. Things are going great."

Seiya was just going to say something when Shun ran out of the kitchen where the goddess was. "Saori… bake… cookies… RUN!" The andromeda saint yelled frantically and ran out of the temple as if he was on fire. "Ohhhhh saints! I baked you all some cookies!" Saori shouted cheerfully (rich girls can't cook but Saori thinks she's a great chief, you got to give the girl some credit, she's trying). Shiryu, Seiya and Hyoga all suddenly got this look like they had to fight Hades again. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Seiya shouted and bolted out of there first with Shiryu and Hyoga close behind. "Where did they all go, I baked them all cookies." She wondered holding up the tray (woman screams in the background like in cartoons).

"They must have gone to find a place to spend the night; at least they melted the ice." Actually the cookies smelt so bad Camus's ice melted right on the spot. "Would you like one of my cookies Tatsumi?" The goddess asked her bodyguard/housekeeper. 'The princess is offering me one of her cookies, I must be in heaven!' Tatsumi thought and little angels flew in the background. "Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Taking a bite and the background shattered like glass. "Tatsumi are you ok? You look positively green." Saori asked a tiny bit concerned. "I'm… fine…" Tatsumi managed to mumble out before dropping dead on the ground (not really dead, annoying people like him never dies). "My cookies must have tasted so good that it made him faint in delight, I must go make a whole new batch for my saints!" Saori shrieked in happiness and skipped into the kitchen.

The bronze saints were panting in the twelfth temple since they ran in light speed all the way there. "Huff… Shun… where is… Ikki?" Shiryu asked since the Phoenix saint didn't come running out like them. "Oh, uh… When Saori opened the oven the smell was so powerful that big brother fainted right on the spot." Shun answered innocently. "WHAT! We got to go save him before he is killed by Saori's cooking!" Seiya shouted but he and the others didn't move. "Well, aren't you going to go save your little friend?" Aphrodite asked. "What are you crazy? We are not going back there, it's way to dangerous!" Hyoga said and the others nodded. 'But he just said he was going to save his friend, they are not really big on loyalty are they?' The Pieces saint wondered to him self.

"By the way guys, I still don't know what Yaoi is." Shun brought up the subject suddenly. "Well you see Shun, Yaoi is…" Aphrodite started to explain since Ikki wasn't any where around and the kid will just keep on asking.

Back in the kitchen Ikki suddenly woke up, 'my some one is going to tell Shun what Yaoi is senses are tingling.' He got up and ran towards the twelfth temple and got there in about 30 seconds.

"Yaoi is…"

"Just get on with it! You've been saying 'Yaoi is' for the past 25 seconds!" Seiya shouted impatiently. "Fine, you sure know how to ruin a moment! Yaoi is…" BOOM! Everyone turned to the wall. "AHHH! Ikki do you know how long it took me to get that wall fixed the last time you busted in! There is a door right beside you!" Aphrodite yelled and brusted into tears. "Why...sob…do you…sob…do this…sob…TO ME!" The Pisces saint cried. "Aphrodite, please stop crying. Ikki didn't mean to smash through the wall, right big brother?" Shun asked his big brother while putting an arm around Aphrodite to comfort him. "Actually, I do." Ikki said as-a-matter-of-factly. "SEE! He's so mean!" Aphrodite cried even harder. "You do? Why?" Shun was shocked. Looks like our little angel had just found out that his big brother isn't the kind person he though he was. "For dramatic effects of course." Ikki answered.

"Dramatic effects?" Everyone asked in union excepted for Aphrodite who was still crying. "Yes see (background change into a classroom), if I had came in though the door, it would make it seem like I took my time which in this case does not match the atmosphere of this situation. While if I go through the wall, it would make me look as if I was in such a hurry I didn't have time to look for the door and it would show off my strength. Do you understand now? (Background goes back to normal)" Everyone stared at him. "I said, 'do you understand'?" Ikki repeated himself since no one answered him. "UNDERSTAND! What I understand is that, you keep ruining my beautiful wall even though the door is right beside it! And…and…and… WAHHHHHH!" No one knows what Aphrodite is going to say next since the poor guy started crying again.

"Why do you have to be so girly?" Ikki asked. I'm sure this would have been an interesting conversation but unfortunately we won't be able to hear. Why? Well, Athena has chosen this exact moment to come into the room with her fresh batch of cookies. "Saori, what are you doing here?" Seiya asked. "I'm giving cookies to all my saints, aren't I nice. By the way the cookies are so good that when Tatsumi took a bite he fainted! I am such a good cook!" The goddess shrieked in joy. "I feel so sorry for Tatsumi." Shun whispered into Hyoga's ear. "I feel sorry for the idiot who taught her how to cook." Hyoga whispered back.

"Now, who will be the first to try them?" Saori asked in an innocent tone. No one moved since they were all to busy calculating if they could get to the door quickly enough, well except for Aphrodite who was still crying over his broken wall. "Why is Aphrodite crying?" Saori asked when the Pisces saint started to roll on the ground. "Uh, well you see… He's crying because… he… uh… didn't get to eat one of your delicious cookies! Yeah, that's it!" Seiya shouted happily, better Aphrodite then him. "Oh, we can fix that right Aphrodite?" The man looked up when his name was mentioned again. "What?" He asked confused. "Here!" Saori stuffed one of her cookies into his mouth before the guy can say anything more. The bronze saints on the side line looked on with horror. Unfortunately Saori though Aphrodite really liked her cookies so she shoved the whole batch in.

"Oh dear, it looks like Aphrodite loved the cookies so much he ate them all. I guess you guys will have to wait. I know, I'll start baking more right now! See you tomorrow at the meeting, I'll bring the cookies! Bye!" And Saori left the room skipping. "Poor guy." Ikki sighed. "I'll go call a doctor." Shiryu offered. "Where is the nearest phone?" Realizing he had never seen a phone or any type of electronics in Sanctuary. "Probably in Athens." Hyoga suggested. "WHAT! THAT'S AT LEAST 50 MILES FORM HERE!" Seiya shouted in disbelief. "I'll just go find a doctor in the nearest town." Shiryu sighed and left the room. "Poor guy." Ikki said again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Since Tatsumi is at the hospital with food poisoning, I'll get someone else to do the announcing!" Saori announced happily with her saints looked at her horrified. "Uh, why is Tatsumi at the hospital with food poisoning?" Saga asked not knowing the events that happened last night. "He probably ate something bad that's all!" Saori answered, "Now since you're the one who asked the question, you must come up here to announce the name!" She said even more cheerfully. "Uh, I think I'll pass…" Saga muttered and the smile suddenly disappeared from the goddess's happy face. "I guess I'll just have to cut your paychecks in half." She said to everybody and before Saga could say anything more he was pushed to the front. "Yay! That's a lot better!" She said happily again. "Why me? What did I do wrong? All I wanted was to serve the goddess and have a happy life? Why…" Saga mumbled to him self while drawing circles on the ground.

The poor Gemini saint started saying names off the list that the fearsome goddess has given him, occasionally showing a few pictures to the crowd all while Kanon made a list of things that happened to him while announcing people's names.

* * *

_Things That Happened To My Big Brother During The Announcing_

_Deathmask and Aphrodite_

_Reason:_

_Brother showed a picture of two shadows that looked like Deathmask and Aphrodite making out somewhere._

_Results:_

_He ended up with roses stuck all over his body and Seiya got a black eye while trying to keep Deathmask from sending Brother to the underworld. _

_Observation:_

_Deathmask is probably going to try and kill brother every chance he gets from now on. Stay as far away from him as possible and identify myself as Kanon before he gets too close._

_Ikki and Shaka_

_Reason:_

_He only said their names together._

_Results:_

_Ikki punched brother in the face and dragged his little brother back to Japan against his will. Shaka turned very scary._

_Observation:_

_Shun still doesn't know what Yaoi is (not that I have a good idea either, 13 years spent under the ocean is having a effect). Do not bother Shaka when he's angry, repeat: **do not **bother him._

_Mu and Shaka_

_Reason:_

_Seiya accidentally slipped that one when he complained that Brother what reading too slowly, so Seiya got the blame for this one._

_Results:_

_Seiya and Mu were both sent to the hospital, Shaka had to be knocked out by Aiolia so that Seiya could stay alive._

_Observation:_

_Mu faints when he gets too embarrassed, kind of weird if you asked me. Who would that thought that he was also claustrophobic? And once again: **Do not **make Shaka angry!_

_Saga and Kanon… _

* * *

The list ended there because as soon as they heard that the two brothers tried to break into the hospital to kill Tatsumi. This time it was Milo and Camus who knocked them out. Except it went a little overboard and the two Gemini twins both had to be sent to the hospital. So Milo continued with announcing and Camus took notes this time._

* * *

Saga and Kanon_

_Reason:_

_They're twins, what else could it be._

_Results: _

_None, they were already sent to the hospital._

_Observation:_

…

* * *

Well, Camus's notes wasn't as very interesting so Milo pointed that out and the couple started to argue and Camus started to freeze everybody there.

"CAMUS, STOP IT!" Milo yelled as Camus turned more people into ice sculptures. Well, let's just say that didn't work very well since everyone there including Milo himself ended up as ice sculptures. Then Camus collapsed himself a few minutes later, the only person who survived was Hyoga who luckily went to the washroom a few seconds before Camus went crazy and froze everybody there. "Wow, I never realized how lucky I am!" He shouted happily.

He looked at the list left lying on the floor and thought it would be best for everyone if he disposed of it right now. After he did that he went to the hospital to see his comrades and to tell him the good news. Except when he got there the first person he saw was Tatsumi. "Yo Hyoga, how are you doing?" He asked looking unnaturally green. "Uh, fine." Hyoga answered. "Here, I want to see something." He said happily. "What?" Hyoga asked curiously. "My new list of Yaoi couples!" Tatsumi said happily and Hyoga fainted right on the spot. Good thing he was at the hospital!

END


End file.
